


Where the Boys At?

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [24]
Category: Free!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor Relationships, Past Relationship(s), i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where they attract many others of different sexes and the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Boys At?

**Author's Note:**

> "Straight Boys" by Jeffree Star
> 
> Don't know how to explain this one or understand how it started really. Enjoy!

            Haruka looks beautiful when he swims; this is what catches people’s attention. He could also catch other male attention from just how beautiful he looks. He gets countless stares from males and females, but a lot of females are put off because of his love for water. Other Olympians on the other hand understand what he likes about water. They take it as him being as normal as he can be. Haruka’s blue eyes get to many men when they look at them. It doesn’t take much for him. Even certain straight men fall for him, but it’s not all Haruka’s doing. He doesn’t try, but it just happens. He has some men asking him out, but he never says anything. He just lets them fall for him and leaves it at that.

            Makoto’s smile gets a lot of people, but he doesn’t try to. He normally gets a little embarrassed when he gets complimented. The smile also gains other males attention. It’s usually his personality that gains their attention and his smiles. Those that see him in college believe that he has a wonderful personality. He has made some straight men question themselves because of how easily he gets embarrassed when he gets complimented. He has been asked out several times since some of the other males started to get to know him. Unlike Haruka he actually went out with a few of them, and found himself in a problem since there were many people that want him.

            Rin on the other hand since he went to an all-boys school he was rather used to getting certain stares, even if it were from males that say they were heterosexual. He has a type of atmosphere that gains eyes from either sex leaving him with insurmountable of future partners. Many people find him attractive when he was in school, and it’s not any different once he joined his new team in Australia. The suitors that come his way are many anymore. If he decides to date one of them they would have to understand that he needs to train. His teeth catch the attention, but it could be the wrong type, though he would be able to dodge that one. He knows when someone is trying to get something from him. He also has his best friend Sousuke looking out for him, but not when he’s all the way in Australia.

            Rei has the tendency to be quite to be overzealous at times, but nonetheless catches the eyes of certain kind of men and women. The way he gains attention is through how he carries himself. Even the way he pushes himself when he wants to train. Treating his body like a temple. Some may admire his megane beauty, but some are shy enough not to go up to him. There were secret letters in his locker when he went to get ready for swim practice once. They were all from some guys in his class, and a girl a year younger. He meets them and pleasantly turns them down. He doesn’t mind the fact that they admired him, but he wasn’t ready for the dating scene. Some guys practically are more persistent than others as well as some girls.

            Nagisa’s catches the attention of those males that would like to experiment with him, but then he gets them enticed with his teasing. Nagisa would look cute and pouty that easily makes them go crazy to want to give him anything that he desires at the moment. His energy would also be useful in other places that the other males would enjoy. His teasing would lead to some interesting foreplay. They would also be able to have fun with outside of the bedroom. Coming and going with him would definitely leave anyone satisfied with his girlish features. As many offers of relationships flow in his direction, he tends to go with the person who would be better suited for himself. It doesn’t matter if they are all that fun, he could easily make the fun occur in their life.

            These boys make other boys feel as though they have to question their sexuality or make them feel a little inadequate.


End file.
